My Dream
by Chibigurl116
Summary: What could possibly make Hikari attracted to this guy? Hes lazy boring and kinda weird But hes also sweet smart and smells like cosmoses. Toby loves the slow moving life style, but can Hikari keep up with his idle pace?


**Heres a Hikari and Toby fan fic. I had actually been planning this first chapter out for a long time. Heehee. Hope you like eet:)**

Hikari fumbled with her rucksack. She needed to find her fishing pole! Mayor Hamilton was holding a fishing contest, and whoever brought in the biggest fish, got a lot of money. A lot of people told her to not even try for Toby or Paolo would probably rack in the biggest fish. Paolo was one of her 'younger friends' She knew how good he was, for she had gone on many fishing trips with him. He always won. Hikari didn't know who this 'Toby' character was, but she imagined someone big and strong. Full of determination and would crush her if she ever tried to defeat him. She shuddered at the thought and trudged off to Flute Fields. 

She thought it was a nice day to go fishing. The sun was shining and the grass was as green as could be. She crossed the bridge over into Flute Fields. She would sit in the shade under the mill, and cast her fishing pole out into the waters and wait. Ever since the blue bell had been restored by her and her brother Yuki (Who also lived on the island) The water had been livelier than ever. She hummed a happy tune to herself, her eyes closed and smiling into the air. That was until she was smiling into the dirt. She was face first on the ground. She had tripped over something big. She was down by the lake, and turned around to see what in the world could have made her fall so hard.

....It was a boy....

A _handsome _boy at that. He had shiny gray hair, and a calm expression on his face, he appeared as though he was sleeping... That was until Hikari didn't notice his chest moving. Frantically she put her ear to his chest to see if she heard a pulse....she didn't.

She backed away and stared at this man. He looked no older than her. She knew what she had to do. She had been taught CPR in school just like all other kids had, but...she never thought she'd one day have to do it!

She gained all of her confidence and walked over the boy and bent down. She gulped and took in a big breath. She tilted his head back a little to open his mouth and leaned down and closed her eyes...

Just as she was about to place her lips on his, she heard a voice. "What are you doing?

She snapped her eyes opened and saw two big golden eyes staring back at her. She let out a yelp and scooted back away to the wall of someones home. The boy sat up in a lazily manner and rubbed the back of his head. He turned around and looked at Hikari. She blushed again and hid her face. He stood up and walked over to her and bent down.

"What were you doing?" He asked giving her a smile. Her explantation was very hard to understand.

"You weren't breathing!...or...your chest wasn't moving! and I didn't hear a heart beat...so I thought...but then my teacher always told me...then i'd thought you could breath so i'd give you...the CPR...and..ahh." She burryed her face into her hands compleatly flustered.

"Ahh...so thats it..." He said in a calm voice. He extended his hand to her and she took it, and he lifted her from the sitting position.

"Its okay...I understand now what you were trying to do. I was alive I assure you. I just always like to take naps, and since I'm 'slow' as some people like to call me, I have a slow heartbeat, which is very hard to hear. It makes Dr. Jin very mad." He still wore the same smile on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Hikari wailed. Still mortified. He chuckled.

"Its okay, you didn't know." He held out his hand, for her to shake. "I'm Toby. Your the rancher Hikari right?" Hikari nodded and shook his hand. Wow! So this was the all to famous Toby. She had completely pictured him wrong! He wasn't mean at all. He was nice, and sweet and seemed to have a _very _laid back lifestyle.

"So what brings you here?" Toby asked looking out onto the lake.

"Well...I was going to enter this years fishing contest...so I was trying to catch some fish." She fumbled with her fingers. "But everyone said that you were the better fisher."

"Well...They don't know what there talking about. I bet they've never even seen you fish before. I don't really care about the money or the glory. I just fish because its fun." Wow. That made Hikari feel like a glutton. She was just doing it for the money. She could care less about fishing.

He turned back to her and smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you around _Hikari."_ and with that, he walked over over the bridge and out of Flute Fields. The way he put so much emphases on her name made her flush, and she watched him disappear into the day.

**Hehe:) Hika-chan isn't very smart is she:) But still. It makes for a cute story right? Hope you enjoyed and pweese review:D**


End file.
